The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style)
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Aristocats". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Thomas O'Malley - Winnie the Pooh *Duchess - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Toulouse - Hathi Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Marie - Webby Vanderquack (Ducktales) *Berlioz - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Frou-Frou - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Amelia Gabble - Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super Why!) *Abigail Gabble - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Roquefort - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scat Cat - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *English Cat - Donald Duck *Russian Cat - Orville (The Rescuers) *Italian Cat - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Chinese Cat - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Napoleon - Timon (The Lion King) *Lafayette - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Uncle Waldo - Magilla Gorilla *Madame Bonfamille - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Edgar (Butler) - Gargamel (The Smurfs) *Georges Harcourt (Lawyer) - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *French Milk Truck Driver - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Le Petit Cafe Chef - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Truck Movers - Professor Oak (Pokémon) and The Genie (Aladdin) *Frog - Pikachu (Pokémon) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) *Cats - Top Cat and his Gang (Top Cat) Movie Used *The Aristocats (1970) Footage Disney Footage *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Ducktales (1987) *Ducktales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) *Pinocchio (1940) *Donald Duck Episodes *Donald Duck Movies *Song of the South (1946) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Mutata (2004) *Dumbo (1941) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Aladdin (TV Series) (1994) *Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Cartoon Footage *Super Why *Magilla Gorilla *Yogi Bear *Top Cat Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Super Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Smurfs Footage *Smurfs (1981) (Pokemon Footage) *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You! (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) *Star Wars Episode 9: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 *Steam train 3.wav *Steam train 2.wav *Steam train 1.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *3 clash good.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *2 clash 5.wav *LSwall01.wav *Saberblk.wav *clash 01.wav *2 clash 4.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall02.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Spin 6.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *SaberOn.wav *2 clash 3.wav *4 clash good.wav *Hum 4.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *pistol-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *repeat-1.wav *concuss5.wav *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *repeat1.wav *concuss1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcesee01.wav *forceprotect02.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 *saberon.mp3 *saberonquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 *saberoff.mp3 *saberoffquick.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSwall03.wav *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *LSbody02.wav *LSbody03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum2.wav *saberhum3.wav *saberhum4.wav *saberhum5.wav *saberhup1.mp3 *saberhup2.mp3 *saberhup3.mp3 *saberhup4.mp3 *saberhup5.mp3 *saberhup6.mp3 *saberhup7.mp3 *saberhup8.mp3 *saberhup9.mp3 https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav https://www.mediafire.com/folder/sb1xyeiksyids/Cinesound_2#j1zxnjt1uu1g5 https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B1CdBz9psNUNd05qUGw3UE5JZ3M better_saber_sounds.zip (KOTOR I) *cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav *cb_ls_powerup (1).wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav Chapters: #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 2 - Mario Arrives #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 3 - Princess Peach Makes a Will #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 4 - Self-Improvement Lessons #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 5 - "Scales and Arpeggios"/Jiminy Cricket Stops by for Dinner #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 6 - Mammalnapped #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 7 - Lost in the Wilderness #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 8 - Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey "Winnie O'Malley Pooh" #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 9 - Pooh's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 10 - Gargamel Reveals His Secret to Rainbow Dash #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 11 - A Narrow Escape for Mammals/Winnie the Pooh Saves Webby Vanderquack from Drowning #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 12 - Meet Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red and Princess Pea/Princess Presto Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 13 - Uncle Magilla Gorilla #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 14 - Gargamel Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 15 - "Everybody Wants to be a Mammal" #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 16 - Settling Down for the Night/Pooh's Offer #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 17 - Home at Least #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 18 - Jiminy Runs For Help #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 19 - Winnie the Pooh to the Rescue #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 20 - A New Addition to the Family/"It's The End" #The Aristomammals (Julian14bernardino Style) Part 21 - End Credits Trivia *Timon and Pumbaa pick up their two lightsabers, and since Pumbaa carries two, one being orange and the other being black, Pumbaa carries two, one being blue and one being white throughout the entire movie. Since Pumbaa's two lightsabers will carry the saberonquick.mp3, SaberOn.wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, saberoffquick.mp3, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects, Timon's two lightsabers will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, cb_ls_powerup.wav (1), sabrhum.wav, saberhum3.wav, saberoff.mp3, and cb_ls_powerdown.wav (1) sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Winnie the Pooh will pick up a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jim Crow will pick up a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, and cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Donald Duck will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue one and a yellow one, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberhum5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Orville will pick up two lightsabers, such as a black lightsaber and white lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum2.wav, saberhum3.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Brer Rabbit will pick up two lightsabers, such as a blue lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have saberon.mp3, saberonquick.mp3, saberhum4.wav, sabrhum.wav, saberoff.mp3, and saberoffquick.mp3 sound effects. *Daffy Duck will pick up a double-bladed saber staff, that will be yellow and white, with one end being yellow, and the other end being white, and will have the cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Gargamel will have four lightsabers, that will have the enemy_saber_on.mp3, lightsaber_01.wav, SaberOn.wav, and cb_ls_powerup (1).wav, saberhum1.wav, saberhum5.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, Hum 4.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, cb_ls_powerdown (1).wav, sabroff1.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. When Gargamel grows two more arms, he will grab all four of his lightsabers, because his first lightsaber will be blue, and since his two other lightsabers will be green, his red lightsaber will be red. The final battle begins, and when Hugo slashes one of Gargamel's hands off, one of Gargamel's green lightsabers falls out of Gargamel's hand, and lands into Gargamel's hand when he grabs it, and battles Gargamel, who only has three lightsabers, before Jim Crow, Donald Duck, Orville, Brer Rabbit, and Daffy Duck activate their lightsabers and rush in to help out throughout the entire movie. Voice Cast (English) *Kanga - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle *Webby Vanderquack - Microsoft Mary (+10) *Roo - Microsoft Mike (+10 and +4.000) *Hathi Jr. - Microsoft Sam (+10 and +4.000) *Rainbow Dash - Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) *Princess Peach - Radar Overseer Beulah *Gargamel - Microsoft Mike (-10) *Mario - Radar Overseer Guy *Jiminy Cricket - Radar Overseer Scotty *Timon - Microsoft Mike *Pumbaa - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Winnie the Pooh - Radar Overseer Hank *Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red and Princess Pea/Princess Presto - Microsoft Mary and Radar Overseer Beulah *Magilla Gorilla - Radar Overseer Mr. Warner *Jim Crow - Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) *Donald Duck - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) *Orville - Radar Overseer Guy *Brer Rabbit - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Daffy Duck - Microsoft Mike (+10) *Stromboli - Microsoft Sam (-10) *Narrator - Robosoft 1 *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Kanga - Carmen Loquendo V1 *Webby Vanderquack - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Roo - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Hathi Jr. - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Rainbow Dash - Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10 and +4.000) *Princess Peach - Francisca Loquendo V1 *Gargamel - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Mario - Juan Loquendo V1 *Gonzo - Diego Loquendo V1 *Timon - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Pumbaa - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Winnie the Pooh - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red and Princess Pea/Princess Presto - Francisca Loquendo V1 and Esperanza Loquendo V1 *Magilla Gorilla - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Jim Crow - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) *Donald Duck - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Orville - Carlos Loquendo V1 *Brer Rabbit - Juan Loquendo V1 *Daffy Duck - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Stromboli - Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 *and more Soundtrack *Fun and Fancy Free (only half of it plays in the intro and the other half plays when Winnie the Pooh comes in) *The Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when the truck travels along and when the heroes enter the mansion) *Backyard (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Mario arrives) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when Mario and Gargamel are in the elevator and each time Gargamel gets a plan) *Symphony No. 40 - Molto allegro (plays when Mario enters and when Mario and Princess Peach are dancing) *Incident On Aisle 7 (Vegetable) (Rugrats: Search For Reptar) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach have a chat) *Flying Keys (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Gargamel prepares the meals) *Happy Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Kanga, the kids, and Jiminy Cricket have their meals) *All I Have To Do Is Dream - Everly Brothers (The Very Best of the Everly Brothers) (plays when Kanga, the kids, and Jiminy Cricket fall asleep) *Snide's HQ - Donkey Kong 64 (plays when Gargamel takes off) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays each time Timon and Pumbaa wake up and hear a strange noise approaching) *Grunty Challenge - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (plays when Timon and Pumbaa pursue and battle with Gargamel) *Dark Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Video Game Soundtrack) (plays when Mewsette and the kids are lost, when Princess Peach goes to find them, and when Brain goes to find Mewsette and the kids) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids introduce themselves, when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids get on the truck, and when the truck drives along) *Psycho Spider (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Winnie the Pooh surprises a lorry driver and when Gargamel kidnaps Kanga and the kids) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Jiminy Cricket meets up with Rainbow Dash) *Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Gargamel enters to give Rainbow Dash her orders and leaves to get back his things) *The Runaway (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids escape the lorry and when Gargamel escapes) *Prelude - Guardian in the Sky (Grolem 13) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids have a chat after escaping the milk man, when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids go across a high railroad trestle, and when Gargamel tries to take the kids away) *The Celestial Slide (Reprise) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when a speeding train approaches and when Winnie the Pooh saves Webby Vanderquack from drowning) *The Door is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Winnie the Pooh has saved Webby Vanderquack and when Hugo and his friends defeat Bluto) *We Are Family - Sister Sledge (plays when Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red and Princess Pea/Princess Presto come in and take the animals to see Uncle Magilla Gorilla) *Eat at Joe's (Rayman 1) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, the kids, Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red, Princess Pea/Princess Presto, and Uncle Magilla Gorilla meet and go to a hotel) *Never Wake A Sleeping Scorpion (Rayman 1) (plays when Gargamel goes out to find his things, leaving Jiminy Cricket behind) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids arrive at a hotel and meet Jim Crow and his gang) *When You're In Love With A Beautiful Woman - Dr. Hook (plays when the people start dancing at the hotel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Winnie the Pooh and Kanga have a chat and with the kids watching) *Morning (Edvard Grieg) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids arrive back home) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Discovery on Kamino (Action, Inside, from Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones) (plays when Winnie the Pooh and his friends fight Gargamel) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Winnie the Pooh, Kanga, and the kids take their photo taken and go to a party) *Cheeky Holiday - Cheeky Girls (plays at a party and the end of the movie) *Running in the 90's (plays at the end credits) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof